Wehttam Faldskærmsjäger
The Wehttam Faldskærmsjäger are the premiere Airborne Assault troops of the Wehttam Sturmschutz with the Diving Eagle the Iconic symbol of these Feared and Respected Soldiers. Agressive and fearless in combat the soldiers of the faldskærmsjäger are trained to survive being forced to fight outnumbered in hellish environments with little to no support. The men and women whom serve in these regiments are expected to succed when the chances are stacked against them in order to breakthrough enemy defenses. Formation The Wehttam Faldskærmsjäger were created in the years during the Imperial counterattack against the ruinous powers when it became apparent that the Sturmschutz needed soldiers whom were skilled in airborne assaults. The first Faldskærmsjäger regiment was formed with battle hardened volunteers that were selected based on their initiative and aggression in combat. These volunteers were sent back to Wehttam in order to recieve training in airborne tactics, night fighting, assault raiding and demolitions. The green faldskærmsjäger regiment would be sent into battle in order to demonstrate their new abilities against the ruinous powers with the soldiers proving to be formidable and succeding against all odds. The battle tested troops became the proving ground for airborne warfare and thus their experience and abilities led to the creation of a new airborne school. The faldskærmsjäger school located in Zweibrücken would become the center for the future creation of the Sturmschutz elite airborne force. Recruitment The soldiers whom become members of the faldskærmsjäger regiments are recruited from battle tested veterans within the Sturmschutz for their agression and prowess in combat. The selected recruits are then returned home to Wehttam to recieve intensive training in conducting airborne operations. The airborne school in Zweibrücken is the proving ground for the those recruits that have passed the selection course required for entrance into the school with those that fail to pass either being sent back to their units or allowed leave home. The Airborne course lasts for ten weeks and consists of the Basic Course which lasts four weeks and the Advanced Course which is a six week course. The soldiers that pass the airborne school are divided into replacement platoons which are then sent to their future respective regiments with the faldskærmsjäger recieving new replacements four times year. History The Battle of the Gothic Fortress was an assault on a fortified Chaos stronghold made during the years that the Imperial forces counterattacked against ruinous powers. The Sturmschutz made several assaults against the entrenched defenders with dozens of regiments being thrown into the fight. The battle while a success with the chaos forces being decimated and the fortress captured led to massive casualties amongst the regiments involved with several being decimated in the assault. It became apparent to the Sturmschutz commanders that an elite air assault force would be needed in order lessen the casualties in the event that another fortress would be needed to be captured. With their abilies to secure positions from the air these soldiers woule be able to eliminate any tactical advantages that an enemy force would posses. Notable Campaigns * Operation Weserübung * 7th Black Crusade (811.M37) * Operation Zerberus * Operation Kaiserschlacht * Operation Nordlicht * 12th Black Crusade "The Gothic War" (139.M41-160.M41) * The Macharian Crusade (392.M41-399.M41) * The Spinward Front (814.M41-Current) * 13th Black Crusade (995.999.M41-Current) Regimental Combat Doctrine The regiments of the faldskærmsjäger are masters of air assaults with their usage of aerial transports and grav-chutes these forces can land massive formations of soldiers onto an enemy position before any respone can be formed. The core of the combat doctrine of the faldskærmsjäger are based on a tactical manual written in upon their creation in M31 by faldskærmsjäger commander Wilhelm Süssmann. In this manual in addition to tactics and strategies he outlined core values that he believed all faldskærmsjäger should posses and uphold in order to become an elite fighting force. Regimental Organization Basic Regimental Organization * Regimental Headquarters Kompanie * Signals Kompanie * Reconnaissance Kompanie * Faldskærmsjäger Kompanie * Jäger Kompanie * Engineer Kompanie * Anti-Tank Kompanie * Heavy Weapons Kompanie * Flak Kompanie * Support Kompanie Regimental Structure Basic Regimental Structure * Regiment: 22,000-27,000 soldiers (2 Battalions) * Battalion: (10 Kompanie) * Kompanie: * Platoon: 100-120 soldiers (10-12 Squads) * Gruppe: 10 soldiers Appearance & Insignia Upcoming ' Equipment * Gewehr 36K Pattern Lasgun * 8 Charge Packs * Boltpistol * 2 Boltpistol Clips * Fighting Knife * 2 Fragmentation Grenades * 2 Krak Grenades * 2 Smoke Grenades * Wehttam Pattern Helmet * Wehttam Faldskærmsjäger Field Uniform * Wehttam Pattern "Drachen Feuer" Carapace Armor * Vox-castor- These are small and rugged, portable radio transceviers which are used for communications between unit commanders and their subordinates. In Wehttam regiments all the soldiers in the regiment are issued with a Vox-castor in order to improve unit cohesion and the tactical abilities of the unit commander. * Gas Mask * Incliment Weather Gear * Assault Pack * Entrenching Spade * Mess Gear & Canteen * Rations * Sleeping Gear * Rechargable Lamp-Pack * Grooming Kit * Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer Additional Equipment * Grenade Launcher * Wehttam Panzerfaust Missile Launcher * Wehttam MG3 Heavy Stubber * Heavy Bolters * Meltaguns * Wehttam Wex Flammenwerfer Armored Fighting Vehicles * MOWAG Warrior- Light Assault Vehicle Notable Regiments * 1st Faldskærmsjäger Regiment "Green Devils" * 2nd Faldskærmsjäger Regiment * 6th Faldskærmsjäger Regiment * 7th Faldskærmsjäger Regiment * 10th Faldskærmsjäger Regiment * 11th Faldskærmsjäger Regiment Notable Personnel •Kurt Student- Commander of the I Faldskærmsjäger Korps •Walter Gesche- Commander of the 272th Jager Kompanie •Wilhelm Sussmann- First commander of the Faldskærmsjäger and author of the Faldskærmsjäger tactical manual •Hermann-Bernhard Ramcke- Commander of Faldskærmsjäger Sturmbrigade Ramcke •Bruno Brauer- Commander of the 1st Faldskærmsjäger Regiment •Werner Molders- Commander of the 7th Faldskærmsjäger Regiment •Erich von Kayser- Recipient of the Knights Cross of the Iron Cross •Hans-Joachim Gebhard Count von Blucher- Killed in the Operation Nordlicht •Wolfgang Henner Count von Blucher- Killed in the Operation Nordlicht •Leberecht Wilhelm Count von Blucher- Killed in the Operation Nordlicht Relations '''Adeptus Astartes ' 'Inquisition ' 'Imperial Guard ' Legends The iconic legend of the Brothers von Blucher is central to the character and pride of the regiment. Traditions Each night on May 21st the soldiers of the faldskærmsjäger as well as surviving veterans gather at the Faldskærmsjäger Memorial in Zweibrücken in order to honor those fallen in battle and swear in new officers into the faldskærmsjäger. 21 May is a special occasion due to it being the founding date of the Faldskærmsjäger and the day the Brothers von Blucher were killed in Operation Nordlicht fighting against the ruinous powers. Quotes '''Quotes From the Faldskærmsjäger Quotes about the Faldskærmsjäger Notes * The Brothers von Blucher is an actual legend involving three brothers whom fought and died in the Battle of Crete in May 1941. Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Drop Regiments